gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Gladiators
Gladiators is an American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions and Mark Wolff Productions on September 26, 2000http://ropemall.com/gladiators-dvd.html, created and directed by Matt Thomas, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Mark Wolff, Nino Bacci, and Justin. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis (Edited)' Gentlemen - this is the one! Gladiators is a full-blown Can-Am extravaganza of muscles upon muscles in authentic period costumes with lush sets and lighting. Mark Wolff plays the Roman general, Maximus, who enjoys turning his foes into his personal wrestling and body worship slaves. First up is the handsome and sculpted Bacci. The two carry on a surrealistic sword fight before meeting in the "fantasy forum" for a body on body duel. In three rounds of action, you are treated to punishing submission holds and painful stretches. Maximus only slips up a few times and Bacci is slowly beaten down until he must accept his fate: slavery. But before he is chained, the two retire to the oil pit where Maximus shows mercy by oiling down and massaging the beaten Bacci. Bacci returns the favor, and from the size of his erection, it is clear he will enjoy his new role in servitude to Maximus. Refreshed, Maximus decides to give Bacci one last dose of pain with a short match in the oil, before ordering him to cum and then placing him in chains. Maximus, satisfied by his efforts, satisfies his own erection as well. Next up we find the incredible Justin chained to an obelisk awaiting his fate. Maximus flogs him and beats his straining muscles before giving him one chance: if he can win in the forum, Maximus will set him free. But first Maximus orders Justin to worship is body in preparation for the battle. The huge Justin certainly poses a bigger challenge to Maximus than Bacci, and Maximus must work harder during this match to keep his prize. Justin gains a few advantages and plays dirty with plenty of ass slaps and ball crushers, but Maximus maintains his dominance and superiority. Justin must remain a slave. Maximus orders him into the oil for another round to truly make his point and to finally watch Justin jerk his slave phallus while he takes care of his own for another victorious cum shot. Of course, you can never go wrong when Can-Am superstar Mark Wolff is the headliner. But add the impressive Can-Am debuts of adult video super stud Nino Bacci and French Canadian bodybuilder Justin, and Gladiators is a true body beautiful all-you-can-eat buffet! Start lining up! Film cover description in the back Gentlemen - this is the one! Gladiators is a full-blown Can-Am extravaganza of muscles upon muscles in authentic period costumes with lush sets and lighting, Mark Wolff plays the Roman general, Maximus, who enjoys turning his foes into his personal wrestling and body worship slaves. First up, Wolff and the handsome and sculpted Nino Bacci duel with swords before meeting in the "fantasy forum" for a body on body duel. In three rounds of action, you are treat-ed to punishing submission holds and painful stretches, as Bacci is slowly beaten into slavery. Ordered to oil down and massage Wolff's massive muscles, the size of his erection makes it clear he will enjoy serving Maximus. Refreshed, Maximus gives Bacci one last dose of pain with a short oil match, before ordering him to cum and then satisfying his own erection. Next, we find chiseled warrior Justin chained to an obelisk awaiting his fate. Maximus flogs him and beats his straining muscles before giving him one chance: if he can win the forum, Maximus will set him free. But not before some warm up body worship! The huge Justin is more of a challenge to Maximus, and fights dirty with ass slaps and ball grabs, but Maximums maintains his dominance and superiority. Justin must remain a slave. Maximus orders him into the oil for one more round to pound home his fate. Then he watches Justin jerk his slave phallus while he takes care of his own for another victorious cum shot. Gladiators is a true body beautiful feast of delight! 2 hrs.15 min. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Gladiators Soramimi/Gladiators * "Ah! I give! I give!" - Mark Wolff * "I surrender! I surrender!" - Mark Wolff Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The opening BGM, according to the Japanese audience, sounds Final Fantasy like and something that Nobuo Uematsu would've created. * This is another film where Mark Wolff speaks of Yukiho Hagiwara. See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, another film featuring Mark Wolff having a wrestling match with Van Darkholme and Billy Herrington in one of the most popular Gachimuchi films. * Wolff's World, another wrestling film featuring Mark Wolff who is up against a Frenchman and two Czechs. * Conquered, a film with similar themes of the Roman Empire, but with explicit gay sex and is known for winning an award. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling